


3 x 3 = 9

by Lechatetlabeille



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alfa Asami, Alfa Asami Sato, Alfa Kuvira, Alpha Asami, Alpha Kuvira, Alpha cock, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anudamiento, Asami G!P, Begging, Bisexual Female Character, Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Come Shot, Consensual Kink, Creampie, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom Asami Sato, Dom/sub, Door Sex, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Humor, Futanari, G!P, Girl Penis, Girls Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hot, Hot Sex, Knotting, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami AU Modern, Korrasami Omegaverse, Korrasami free form, Korrasami is Canon, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Large Cock, Lesbian Character, Love, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Messy, Modern AU, Omega Korra, Omega Opal, Omegaverse, Oral Sex, Oral cumshot, Other, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Some Humor, Soulmates Korra/Asami Sato, Spanking, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, alfa/beta/omega, sub korra
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:28:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29495079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lechatetlabeille/pseuds/Lechatetlabeille
Summary: A la 3ra cita, beso. A la 6ta cita, noviazgo. A la 9na cita, sexo. La regla "3 x 3"... ¿Mito o leyenda? Ni Korra ni Asami están seguras de su veracidad... lo único que saben es que están esperando esta novena cita con gran ansiedad. ||OMEGAVERSE||
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato, Kuvira/Opal (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	3 x 3 = 9

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Este es un fic OMEGAVERSE no apto para mentes con tabúes, para una advertencia más específica del contenido, leer las notas de autor al final del escrito.

**Disclaimer:** The Legend of Korra no me pertenece, sus excelentes personajes y grandes aventuras son propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko… Y de Nickelodeon.

* * *

**3 x 3 = 9 **

Con la cabeza metida en su armario una ofuscada castaña estaba batiendo de un lado al otro sus prendas colgadas en armadores. Llevaba una hora tratando de decidir que ponerse para su cita de esta noche.

_¿Pantalón ajustado y blusa escotada?_

No, no, no… aunque normalmente los pantalones eran sus mejores amigos (además por supuesto de su perra Naga y de la inútil mujer de trenza y lunar a la cual había traído a su departamento para que la ayudara, pero la desgraciada estaba en su celular sin aportar nada importante para su misión), en esta ocasión quería sentirse especial, verse especial…

_Un vestido, un glorioso y bello vestido que asalte todos sus sentidos._

Después de todo, aunque fuese una Atleta en ascenso fuerte y ruda como ella sola, seguía siendo una omega. Una omega que quería deslumbrar a su alfa.

—Entonces… ¿Sí estás lista?

La morena paró su búsqueda y bufó cansada, sabiendo a donde iba su amiga … nuevamente.

_¿Es que acaso solo vino para joderme con esto?_

—Ay no, Kuvira… ¿Otra vez vas con lo mismo?

—¡Oh, vamos Korra! -exclamó la mujer del lunar- ¡Hoy es la novena! ¡LA-NO-VE-NA!

—Lo sé… por si no te has dado cuenta, yo soy la que va a las citas -inquirió con ironía, mientras volteaba los ojos y volviendo a analizar las prendas frente a ella- sé en qué número de salida estamos y en qué mes vamos, lo que no sé es el motivo de tu obsesión con eso.

—Oh vamos, no lo trates como si no fuera algo importante -gruñó la alfa- sabes bien la regla del “3 x 3”.

Sí, Korra lo sabía, y le resultaba tremendamente estúpida y exasperante… más aún porque su relación, por extraña coincidencia, había seguido ese patrón. Nunca lo admitiría, pero no hacía falta, su mejor amiga estaba allí para recordárselo con cada nuevo hito de su relación con su alfa.

—Quien calla otorga -reanudó la alfa obteniendo un gruñido de la omega como respuesta- pero igual te las recordaré porque… pues… porque simplemente me da la gana…

Korra dio un resoplido frustrado, cogió dos vestidos de su armario con todo y armador y cerró con un portazo el mismo.

Había perdido treinta minutos de la última hora, analizando su limitada gama de vestidos, todo para llegar a la conclusión inicial: Solo hay dos vestidos para noche; los otros eran uno de gala demasiado ostentoso para la ocasión, tres informales diurnos, dos estilos ponchos muy gruesos y afelpados que solo usaba cuando visitaba a sus padres al sur, uno que usó como dama de honor las bodas de plata de Lin y Kya _(¿Por qué lo tenía aún? Eso parecía sacado de la época victoriana, malditas festividades temáticas)_ y uno de traje de Minnie Mouse (En serio, malditas festividades temáticas) …

En resumen, 8 desastres y dos contendientes menos decentes de los cuales uno esperaba fuera la estrella de la noche.

—Como sé que no te callarás y en verdad necesito tu ayuda para decidirme -indicó mientras colocaba los vestidos en su cama y se lanzaba a ella con pesadez- al mal paso darle prisa, así que habla.

Una odiosa sonrisilla de autosuficiencia se marcó en los delgados labios de Kuvira, acto seguido carraspeó y continuó.

—La regla “3 x 3”, pináculo invaluable en nuestra sociedad que ha sido transmitida de generación en generación -comenzó a narrar de forma ostentosa mientras paseaba por el cuarto, a sus espaldas Korra le hacía gestos de burla imitándola en silencio por su explicación innecesaria- nos indica que el vínculo entre almas gemelas, la relación más perfecta e inquebrantable entre Alfa y Omega, se da cuando los primeros los hitos más importantes de la misma ocurren estratégicamente de la siguiente manera:

A la 3ra cita, beso.

A la 6ta cita, noviazgo.

A la 9na cita, sexo.

—¿Y los Betas? ¿Dónde entran en tu historia?

—¿Betas? Esas cosas ni sentimientos tienen -Mencionó haciendo un ademán de desprecio con la mano mientras se sentaba al otro lado de la cama y se apoyaba a la cabecera de la misma. La comodidad le duró muy poco ya que recibió un golpe en el hombro por parte de la Omega.

—¡Oye, eso es muy betafóbico! -gruñó haciendo un puchero mientras la golpeaba.

—¡Auch! -se quejó acariciándose el lugar mallugado- con esa fuerza que te mandas aún dudaría de que fueses omega si no fuese porque salí contigo.

—Gracias- Una sonrisa de orgullo se esbozó en los morenos labios mientras se acomodaba con la espalda a la cabecera de la cama, igual que Kuvira- Pero bueno queridísima exnovia ¿En verdad crees en esas cosas? Solo son mitos de los ancestros, cuentos para que los cachorros sueñen despiertos…

—Vaya, para venir de la cultura milenaria del sur conocida por ser la más arraigada con las tradiciones, eres muy escéptica -mencionó alzando una ceja.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Ya soy toda una Omega de ciudad -dijo alzando las cejas a modo de broma

—Ya, ya, Republican Girl… -la alfa sonrió de lado- pero respondiendo a tu pregunta… no es que lo “Crea crea”… pero quiero creerlo, en especial para ti Korra. -La alfa se sentó más recta y miró fijamente a su amiga- Tú eres una persona muy valiosa y te mereces mucho. Veo como Asami y tú lo han hecho tan bien en estos nueve meses… que quiero que esto sea perpetuo para ustedes, en especial para ti…

—Kuvira… wow…

La castaña se había quedado sin palabras, el tono serio en su amiga para estos temas era muy inusual, y saber que pensaba y sentía eso resultaba realmente conmovedor.

Ella y Kuvira habían salido ya hace mucho tiempo por un mes. Un acelerado e intenso mes lleno de sentimientos y experiencias que incluso había desembocado en su única y primera vez… pero lo que rápido empieza, rápido acaba si no hay bases que lo sustenten de verdad… más aún siendo jóvenes inexpertas con personalidades tan fuertes que chocaban sin cesar… ¿El resultado? Las crónicas de un rompimiento anunciado pero que, de alguna forma lo habían transformado en una inquebrantable y pura amistad.

_La amaba, se amaban, eran Una Alfa y Omega que se amaban y cuidaban perennemente, pero solo de forma fraternal…_

—Además, es insoportable oírte quejarte de tus calores, así que ya es hora de que Asami meta la cuchara en el bote de la miel -Indicó con tono sugerente alzando repetidamente las cejas mientras con los dedos de una mano hacía un círculo y con el índice y medio de la otra lo atravesaba sin cesar.

_… y claro, con absurdos e incómodos momentos de bromas sexuales totalmente fuera de lugar._

—¡KUVIRA IDIOTA! -el tono moreno de las mejillas de Korra pasó a un rojo intenso mientras veía la mímica sexual de las manos de su ex.

La estruendosa carcajada de la mujer de larga trenza se escuchó por la habitación.

—Ya está bien -mencionó intentando contener la risa al ver la mirada furiosa en los ojos azules de su ex- pero ya sincérate ¿Acaso no lo estás esperando?

—No me dejarás en paz ni me ayudarás hasta que no te lo diga ¿Verdad?

—Nop -dijo la alfa, enfatizando el sonido de la “P” al final.

Korra suspiró resignada.

—Bien… Sí, la verdad es que es lo estoy esperando ansiosamente ¿De acuerdo? ¡Quiero que Asami me haga su Omega de forma completa! ¿Estás feliz?

Una sonrisa de complacencia inundó el rostro de la de tez blanca.

—Sip- mencionó enfatizando nuevamente la última letra y poniendo sus brazos tras la nuca en señal de satisfacción.

Korra volteó los ojos, su amiga era a veces exasperante, pero era parte del “Kit Kuvira” No le quedaba de otra que quererla tal cual era, así sea que la mitad del tiempo quisiera que Naga se la comiera.

—Bueno entonces ahora sí por favor sirve para algo más que para causarme sufrimientos y dime -retomó Korra levantándose y agarrando un vestido en cada mano desde el armador- ¿Cuál uso? -al ver la boca de su amiga abrirse, añadió- Y no me vengas con que me los pruebe porque no hay tiempo, este -levantó el vestido amarillo- es el que usé para la quinceañera de Jinora cuando anunciaron que era Alfa, ya me lo has visto puesto. Y este otro -levantó el vestido azul- bueno, este es uno que compré hace unos días-mencionó desviando la mirada.

—Oh… por esos ojitos que pones, se me hace que lo compraste pensando en cierta Ingeniera… -un leve rubor invadió las mejillas de Korra al asentir, por lo que Kuvira continuó, parándose y tomando ambos vestidos de las manos de Korra para compararlos- entonces no hay más que decir, si bien recuerdo que el vestido amarillo te quedaba muy bien porque se pegaba a tu figura, este azul fue comprado pensando en tu amada, además va con tus ojos y con tu personalidad.

La omega asintió agradecida. Normalmente era una mujer muy segura y valiente al tomar decisiones (incluso impulsiva, podrían decir algunos), pero cualquier tema relacionado con la Alfa de sus sueños la volvía un manojo de indecisión y nervios. Mientras veía como Kuvira le entregaba el vestido seleccionado y guardaba el descartado en el armario no pudo evitar pensar cuan afortunados serían todos si tuvieran la suerte de tener una amiga tan fiel y buena como Kuvira…

—Además, con esa falda corta plisada del vestido Azul Asami va a tener mejor acceso para meterte…

—¡KUVIRA IDIOTA!

La alfa apenas alcanzó a salir del cuarto de su mejor amiga antes de que el armador vacío que le había lanzado golpeara el marco de la puerta.

Un “¡Adiós y buena suerte Korra!” se pronunció entre carcajadas mientras la alfa salía del departamento de la Omega. Korra no se molestó en acompañarla, después de tantos años de amistad esta la consideraba prácticamente parte de la familia y de la casa.

Mientras refunfuñaba y analizaba mentalmente por qué no debía entrenar a Naga para que atacara a Kuvira (aunque eso era prácticamente imposible ya que esa bendita samoyedo era 20kg de puro amor peludo) un mensaje de Whatsaap llegó a su Satomovil.

**_Kuvir-ass:_ ** _Tranquila Korra, todo saldrá bien, te aseguro que ella quiere esto tanto como tú y este acto no solo será producto del deseo, sino principalmente del amor. Así que solo servirá para unirlas más a ustedes tortolitas._

**_Kuvir-ass:_ ** _¡Ve con toda tu seducción Omega, campeona! ¡Ganarás esta “competencia”!_

Korra se motivó con el mensaje tomando confianza. Sí, ella no era la típica omega y a veces se sentía un poco menos por eso…muchas veces en la secundaria los y las omegas la menospreciaban por ser tan enérgica y los y las Alfas solo se acercaban para decirle que era muy bella y que si se volvía sumisa y dejaba de practicar deportes (su pasión desde joven) saldrían con ella… Idiotas que habían plantado la semilla de inseguridad y discordancia entre su omega interna y su personalidad. Pero Asami nunca pareció molestarle esa parte de ella, mas bien parecía encantada con ella, con su forma de ser, con sus músculos y su fuerza…

Asami era diferente, una mezcla perfecta entre la dureza y liderazgo alfa pero con un embriagante toque de delicadeza y femineidad… ella era especial, a ella se quería entregar y ser su omega hasta el infinito y más allá…

Mientras pensaba en cuan cursi y tonta era usando mentalmente frases de películas infantiles, un último mensaje le llegó por Whatsapp.

**_Kuvir-ass:_ ** _Y no lo olvides Korra… ¡En la novena, con condón entra!_

Decidido, mañana entrenaría a Naga y la convertiría en una máquina asesina-Kuviras.

* * *

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué opinas?

—OMG Asami, debo llamar al 911

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque estás que matas mujer! ¡Y la pobre Korra será la asesinada!

La ingeniera rió por lo bajo y siguió viéndose al espejo. El vestido rojo de espalda baja y ajustado al cuerpo lo había comprado justo para la ocasión.

Quería verse espectacular para Korra. Su Korra.

—Entonces… ¿Hoy es la gran noche?

Las comisuras de los labios color carmín de Asami, se elevaron sutilmente. Sabía a lo que se refería Opal. Y no le mentiría, después de todo la omega era su mejor amiga desde la secundaria.

—Pues sí, o eso espero al menos… Todo depende de si Korra también quiere…

—¿Bromeas? -bufó la morena ojiverde- ¡Pero si Korra te come viva cada vez que te ve! Si te lo diré yo que la he visto como se le hace agua la boca y ojos de corazoncito cuando te ve entrar a una habitación ¡Ojo de omega no pierde huella! -La pequeña omega soltó una carcajada- y tu no te escapas tampoco, tanto o más que ella te quedas perdida en su mirada y en su cuerpo…

Las cejas de Opal se movieron de arriba hacia abajo repetidamente causando que la alfa volteara los ojos, pero sonriera descaradamente. Aunque quisiera, y no quería, Asami no podría negar su atracción por su omega…

_Aquella personalidad fuerte y vibrante como las olas del mar, que acaparaba todos sus sentidos._

_Los ojos azul cielo, tan puros como su alma y tan libres como el viento._

_Esa tersa piel morena, que debía ser más sabrosa que el chocolate más costoso…_

_Esos músculos fuertes como rocas por los entrenamientos deportivos._

_Sus turgentes senos que solo había vislumbrado a través de escotes y que moría por amasar…_

_Las voluptuosas caderas y posaderas elevadas que resaltaban con los pantalones que a su omega tan bien le quedaban…_

_Oh, cuanto moría por rastrillar sus uñar por la piel de su amada mientras descendía por su abdomen con besos y probaba su néctar desde su misma fuente…_

_¿Estaría al natural? ¿lampiña? ¿Con algún estilo en particular?_

_No le importaba en absoluto_

_Solo quería verla tal y como era, apreciarla, tocarla, saborearla y fundirse en sus entrañas lentamente hasta aumentar el ritmo y llegar a…_

—Tierra llamando a Asami. Astronauta Sato ¿Me escucha? Cambio -Mencionó Opal mientras agitaba una mano frente al rostro de su amiga finalizando con un sonidito que imitaba la interferencia de un walkie-talkie.

—Oh, disculpa. ¿Qué decías Opal? Me perdí en mis pensamientos.

La sonrisa pícara de Opal era irrefrenable.

—Oh sí, intuyo en qué tipo de pensamientos andaba perdida tu mente… pero antes de que tu cerebro de alfa se fuese a pervert-land te preguntaba que a donde irían.

—Ah sí ¿Recuerdas a Iroh II? Pues abrió un nuevo bar discoteca VIP llamado _Fire Nation_ en el centro y me regaló dos pases gold. Me pareció una buena idea ya que no tenemos oportunidad de Bailar desde la fiesta de Bolín…

—Oh sí, esa en que lo andábamos buscando para cantarle el Happry Birthday y lo encontramos en el baño teniendo sexo con Eska y Desna... Oh, no me digas que planeas hacer lo mismo Asami -Opal se levantó y la apuntó con un dedo acusador, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Debes hacerlo bien! ¡La primera vez con su alfa siempre es importante para un omega! Bolín habrá hecho eso porque estaba cachondo, ebrio, la fiesta era en su casa y más que seguro que siendo una trieja de tiempo no era la primera vez que cogen, pero esta vez va a ser tu primera vez con ella…

—Tranquila Opal, lo único subido de tono que planeo hacer en ese lugar es besarla… y bailar eróticamente con ella… pero de allí nada más.

Opal alzó un pulgar en señal de aprobación.

—¿No estás emocionada? Esta será tu primera vez.

—No es mi primera vez Opal…

—Ay Asami, tener sexo con el Beta de Mako no cuenta. Tomemos esto como un reset.

—¡Oye! Mako es mi amigo… ¡y tu amigo también!

—Sí, sí, y será buen amigo y todo, pero pésimo como novio. Yo te dije no te metas con ese Beta, menos con uno masculino, esos ven a una mujer y la piensan inmediatamente como sumisa….

Asami quería contradecir a su amiga, pero no podía. Todo lo que decía Opal era verdad.

Su corta relación con Mako no había sido pésima en su totalidad, él era un beta guapo, respetuoso, trabajador y estas cualidades en conjunto con su buena amistad la había llevado a aceptar un par de salidas con el susodicho.

Todo iba relativamente bien, no ciertamente destacable pero aceptable hasta que llegó el turno del sexo. No habían esperado mucho para tener relaciones y ciertamente eso fue lo mejor en este caso, mejor no extender más algo con alguien con quien había tenido esa incompatibilidad sexual.

O sea, ella era la alfa ¿En serio él esperaba sumisión y que se dejara penetrar de buenas a primeras? ¿En verdad se había acomplejado porque ella lo tenía más grande? ¿Es que nunca estudió las diferencias anatómicas entre Alfa-Beta-Omega en el colegio?

Terrible… bueno, no tanto. Al final sí se corrió al penetrarlo por el ano y él se vino con ella en el acto… pero costó mucho intentarlo. Algo faltaba, todo era muy cordial pero no había chispa ni en lo tierno ni en lo sexual. Asami no sintió que eso era lo que quería en su vida y al parecer Mako sintió lo mismo puesto que al día siguiente ambos se citaron para terminar la relación. Fue irónico y hasta se rieron agradecidos de que esa incómoda situación solo haya sucedido una vez y que inmediatamente al terminar decidieran cada quien irse por su lado para evitar más malos ratos. Definitivamente hay personas que son mejores solo como amigos.

Pero con Korra todo era diferente… Desde que la conoció en aquella fiesta de integración entre facultades de la universidad, algo la atrajo… sabía que no era solo por esos ojos azules y bravíos, esa piel tostada o ese cabello castaño bellísimo… no. Korra irradiaba hacia ella un magnetismo… y sin querer resistirse quedó atrapada.

Se acercó a ella decidida, no dejándose llevar por la apariencia que provocaban esos músculos marcados en sus brazos o su vestimenta más práctica que provocativa, muy contraria a la mayoría de las omegas de dicha fiesta. Ella supo que Korra era una omega de inmediato, y no era por su olor fresco característico o por esas feromonas que revoloteaban a su alrededor cuando con supresores intentaba calmar y camuflar su calor, no.

Lo supo por su sonrisa, por la bondad reflejada en sus prismas azules, esas pestañas y cejas delicadas y perfiladas pese a no tener ni una sola gota de maquillaje, por su lírica y tierna voz, por su forma de expresarse, su humor tan gracioso y aligerante, la inteligencia y asertividad detrás de sus comentarios, el tierno tic nervioso de rascar su cuello, el sonrosar de sus mejillas ante un pestañeo coqueto, porque debajo de esa apariencia ruda había una dulzura incomparable…

Esa omega era simplemente preciosa.

Quería conocerla a fondo, aprender de ella, ser parte de su vida.

Y así lo hizo, así lo hicieron.

Opal tenía razón en lo que le dijo cuando terminó con Mako, _“Ya encontrarás al o a la omega indicada. Siempre hay un buen omega para cada alfa”._

Genial, una vez más se perdió en sus pensamientos, menos mal estos eran tiernos y no pervertidos.

Sí, definitivamente no podía contradecir a Opal, pero aun así lo hizo.

—Eso no es del todo cierto, nosotros no funcionamos, pero con Wu le va muy bien.

—Eso es porque Wu es el Omega más sumiso que he visto en años, incluso más que Bolín. De seguro nació mordiendo una almohada y morirá estando en cuatro.

—Ok ganas esta -dijo Asami sin poder evitar la risa, Wu era ya un buen amigo, pero en verdad que ese chico de seguro nació gimiendo y no llorando.

—Como te decía, esta será tu primera vez con una omega, y no solo eso… ¡Esta es la indicada! ¡La elegida por Raava!

—Oh, ¿De nuevo con eso? Ya te he dicho que son meras coincidencias…

—No querida, no es casualidad, sino causalidad. -mencionó moviendo un dedo negativamente al ritmo de su cabeza- Ya te lo he explicado, ¡Es la regla del 3x3! ¡Es más! Como para rematar en bendiciones por los espíritus su primera vez será hoy que cumplen 9 meses… ¡3 x 3 = 9! -gritó con emoción- Su relación es la convergencia armónica de las relaciones, el estado Avatar del amor… -mencionó con tono y ojos soñadores.

Ante los anteriores gritos de Opal, agradeció vivir sola y que su penthouse estuviera insonorizado para que los vecinos no se estuvieran quejando

—Oh vamos, amo a Korra y estoy segura de que ella es la omega de mi vida, pero no creo que las cosas que dices sean muy fiables o tengan alguna base comprobable…

—Ay, mujer de poca fe, mente de científica tenías que tener. Lo importante es que creas o no, los hechos están allí. Mira que incluso con las ocupaciones de ella por las competencias deportivas alrededor del país y tus reuniones en el extranjero, aún con eso han coincidido de una u otra manera para tener los hitos de esa afortunada manera… ¡Incluso con una cita por mes! -al ver que su amiga alfa iba a refutar, la acalló- y ya te he dicho que como cita, cita, lo que se dice cita solo cuentan las veces en que han salido las dos juntas a algún lugar especial en plan diversión romántica; no las múltiples veces que hemos hecho salidas grupales entre todo el Krew y menos cuando han a la casa de la otra a hacer maratones de Harry Potter, anime o de series…

—Oye, pero ver series con palomitas de maíz y acurrucadas bajo una colcha es romántico -discrepó la alfa, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Sí, lo es, siempre y cuando no comiencen un acalorado debate sobre con quien debía quedarse Hermione, si con Ron, con Krum o con Harry… nerds…. ¡Pero no te distraigas! Hoy será la comprobación de la regla sin duda alguna…

—Nosotras no tendremos sexo solo por seguir tu teoría teológico-espiritista- inquirió alzando una ceja

—¡Eso es lo mejor! Que no lo harán por fuerza de tradiciones, lo harán porque les nace…

Eso era cierto, le nacía, le emocionaba hacer suya a esa Omega y ser de ella.

—Entonces-preguntó mientras verificaba su maquillaje sentada frente al espejo del tocador, siendo seguida por Opal- tu como omega… ¿Crees que Korra si acepte? ¿Que esté lista para este paso?

—Indudablemente -colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su amiga alfa y la observo a través del espejo, motivándola- así que ve a por ella, fiera… al verla levantarse y volver al espejo de cuerpo entero para darse un último vistazo a su vestimenta añadió- Sabia decisión que la falda del vestido sea en tubo por encima de las rodillas.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

—¡Por supuesto chica! No solo se amolda a tu figura de forma genial… sino que también al bailar pegada a Korra ella captará tu _GRAN_ y _CRECIENTE_ necesidad sin siquiera hablar…

Ante las sugerentes palabras de su amiga acompañadas con un guiño, Asami no pudo sonrojarse más mientras su mente se adelantaba a ese escenario con Korra…

Okey, debía ir a verla ya y calmarse en el camino antes de que una desafortunada erección prematura malograra su noche.

La alfa carraspeó y recogió su cartera metiendo su celular. Ambas salieron del cuarto y de dirigieron a la puerta principal del departamento donde la mayor tomó sus la tarjeta de acceso de su departamento.

—Es hora de que vaya a ver a Korra, primero iremos a cenar antes del club- indicó mientras cerraba la puerta para luego caminar rumbo al ascensor- ¿Quieres que te dé un aventón a casa?

—No hace falta, traje mi moto -Opal puso un dubitativo dedo en su mentón mientras subían al ascensor y finalmente dentro, habló- aunque sí debo pedirte un favor…

Ante la expresión seria de su amiga, Asami asintió.

—Claro, lo que quieras Opal, sabes que siempre estoy para ti.

Así había sido por mucho tiempo y así sería. Estúpidos aquellos que creen que un alfa y un omega no pueden ser solo amigos. Opal y Asami eran la prueba de ello. Claro, también había contribuido los intereses comunes, después de todo Asami no era como otros alfas. No había ímpetu bruto sino inteligencia insuperable en cada actuar. No había fuerza tosca en ella, sino mas bien una gracia analítica, respetuosos modales y una fortaleza mortalmente elegante realzada por su gusto en los cosméticos y el vestir delicado y femenino con lo que Opal concordaba. Pero que su peculiar femineidad alfa no engañe, podía partir huesos con unos pocos movimientos de las artes marciales que tan bien había practicado. Esa inusual combinación de nobleza y poder sin arbitrariedad era lo que le había permitido a la más joven a aventurarse a hablarle por primera vez en secundaria y ser amiga de esa alfa, sentía que era alguien en quien podría confiar y después de tantos años no se arrepentía de aquella primera gran decisión que sus instintos omegas la hicieron tomar.

—Bueno es que en serio por favor, Asami… lleva condones, no quiero cachorros que me llamen _“Tia Opal”_ antes de los treinta.

La ingeniera se llevó una mano a la cara de la vergüenza, con cuidado de no arruinar su maquillaje. Dio un suspiro resignado mirando a su amiga de soslayo.

—Despreocúpate, lo tengo todo controlado.

* * *

—Wow…

Fue lo único que pudieron decir ambas, al unísono, al verse por primera vez esa noche.

Korra acababa de salir de su complejo de departamentos y Asami la esperaba, haciendo gala de sus modales y obvio cortejo, junto a la puerta del coche para recibirla y darle paso al interior del mismo con galantería… pero había quedado congelada al verla tan bella…

Bueno, Korra siempre era y sería bella; pero con ese vestido, tacones y aquel maquillaje que resaltaba sus hermosos rasgos, dudaba que alguna otra mujer pudiese siquiera igualar su esplendor.

Por su lado y aunque ninguna lo supiera, Korra discrepaba con ese pensar. Definitivamente Asami era la mujer más bella de la faz del planeta y eso la convertía en la omega más afortunada de la historia universal.

Tragó grueso al ver aquel cabello negro, suelto y aún más vivaz que en las otras ocasiones, el vestido amoldado a cada una de sus delirantes y refinadas curvas que que le quedaba como guante, su maquillaje perfecto, característica típica de la mujer, pero no por eso menos hermoso de admirar, y el aroma… o, ese aroma…

Tragó grueso y tomando fuerzas de quien sabe donde comenzó a avanzar la poca distancia que la separaba de su amada. Esta espabiló con sus movimientos, cerró los labios que habían quedado entreabiertos y sus facciones pasaron del estupor a la seducción.

—Estás preciosa, cariño… -mencionó la más alta, posando una de sus manos en la cintura de la recién llegada, acercándola con delicadeza mientras la besaba lentamente, transmitiéndole con cada caricia de sus labios su inmenso afecto e intentando refrenar sus salvajes deseos.

La omega sonrojada correspondió al acto y al separarse del contacto cálido de la boca de su alfa le dio una juguetona mordida en el labio inferior, estirándolo brevemente antes de soltarlo.

—No más que tú, corazón…

Tras un corto abrazo y un beso casto, la alfa abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto, haciendo un gesto con sus manos para que su novia siguiera. No dejó de observarla mientras esta iba acomodándose y la sensual falda del vestido azulado iba subiéndose con cada movimiento…

 _“Oh mierda, no, no, no…”_ -pensó mientras desviaba la mirada sintiendo un familiar calor tanto en sus mejillas como en sus partes bajas- _“No es momento de que aparezcas…”_

Esperó un tiempo prudencial y cerró la puerta del coche dándose cuenta recién de que había retenido el aire y renovando el mismo en sus pulmones.

Debía recomponerse si no quería que su anatomía Alfa se hiciera manifiesta antes de tiempo… Pero con esa hermosa vista y con el aroma de las feromonas omega revoloteando a su alrededor esta era una compleja misión.

_Fuerza, mucha fuerza Sato._

_¿Qué diría tu padre si supiera que como alfa no puedes controlarte?_

_Él siempre te había enseñado la importancia de en público controlar los impulsos salvajes_

_y que estos no te controlasen._

_¿Qué pensaría tu madre?_

_Ella siempre te había inculcado el respetar a los omegas_

_y no verles como simples pedazos de carne._

Enfocándose en el regaño mental que recibiría de sus padres si los llamase a contarles lo que a su mente y cuerpo les pasaba (Y obviamente descartando eso si quería mantener algo de dignidad), dio otra calada al aire frío de la noche y finalmente dando la vuelta alrededor del coche entró a su propio asiento, sin ser consciente de que dos profundos ojos azules seguían su camino mirando con hambre la gran porción de piel porcelana de la alfa en la cual recién había caído en cuenta.

Korra respiró hondo antes de que Asami se metiera al Satomovil y mientras esta se acomodaba, ponía su propio cinturón y encendía el coche, la omega intentó disipar sus pensamientos mientras mordía su labio inferior e intentaba ignorar el calor que se estaba acumulando en su zona inferior.

_“Oh mierda y al estar sentada la falda del vestido se le sube y pega más… con eso y estas malditamente atractivas alfa-feromonas que emite esta será una noche larga en verdad…”_

Para tratar de disipar un poco la tensión sexual y aplacar sus propios instintos omega, sabiendo que aún tenían la noche entera por delante, Korra preguntó en un dudoso y entrecortado susurro.

—¿M-música?

—Claro

Intentando parecer calma y segura, Asami encendió la radio y partió rumbo al restaurante.

* * *

La corta pero oportuna intervención musical fue de provecho, pues aligeró un poco el cargado aire de feromonas, dispersándolo al traer a debate si era mejor escuchar las canciones en su idioma original o con la debida traducción.

—Increíble que la heredera de una compañía multimillonaria de vehículos y tecnología piense que es mejor escuchar las traducciones- argumentó Korra haciendo aspavientos

—¡Oh! ¡Habló la que canta a viva voz el opening de digimon en español latino!

—¡Hey! ¡No te metas con Digimon, pokefan resentida!

—Korra, tu también eres pokefan…

Un silencio inundó el vehículo mientras aparcaban frente al restaurante. Se miraron fija y seriamente hasta que de repente la atmósfera silente fue cortada por la sonora risa de ambas.

Eso quizás era lo más lindo de ellas, una de las tantas áreas donde inconscientemente y en sincronía concordaban, la incomodidad no duraba; ambas buscaban siempre volver a la armonía, hacer que la otra sonría y sobrepasar los problemas y disfrutar a plenitud de la mutua compañía.

Renovadas salieron del auto, Asami engalanando a su omega con caballerosidad Alfa y Korra dejándose puesto que, aunque era perfectamente capaz de abrir las puertas y levantarse por si misma, nada disfrutaba más que ser atendida con tantas muestras de cariño por parte de su amada.

Porque sí, la amaba, no había dudas al respecto. Y eso principalmente influía en querer entregarse por completo.

La cena transcurrió tranquila en un ambiente íntimo con penetrantes miradas y roces provocadores, pero sin llegar a ser demasiado explícitos, habían llegado a un acuerdo tácito de tregua donde una línea invisible les indicaba hasta donde podían avanzar con sus bromas, toques e insinuaciones sin hacerse nuevamente presente esa desbordante energía sexual.

Eso les permitió tener una bella y tranquila velada e ir con igual ánimo ligero a _Fire Nation_.

* * *

Un brillante letrero de Neón grande y brillante en conjunto con la música que se escapaba del moderno recinto, fue el indicio claro de que habían arribado a su objetivo.

El ambiente del club estaba en plena algarabía cuando llegaron, y Asami debía admitir que en verdad era muy bueno. Iroh los recibió como buen anfitrión, quedándose con ellas un rato, mostrándoles el sitio, conversando amenamente sobre este nuevo embarque de negocios y garantizándoles que sus pases gold incluían una caja con mercancía de regalo por la inauguración, la mesa privada, barra libre e incluso una habitación en caso de “Calor”.

—Por eso le llamé _Fire Nation_ -explicó con tono pícaro el amable alfa, gritando para hacerse oír por las damas- Se que entre baile y baile se puede desatar el fuego que alfas y omegas llevamos dentro y hay que tener un lugar donde aplacarlo para evitar contratiempos ¿No lo creen chicas? -ante la mirada de vergüenza de ambas chicas menores, el alfa de mediana edad se carcajeo- las dejo para que descubran el propio. Ladys.

Y dándoles una leve reverencia seguida de un guiño, se fue a atender a otros invitados importantes perdiéndose entre la multitud.

El silencio entre ellas no era silente en absoluto. La música electrónica llenaba los espacios vacíos mientras hombro con hombro bebían en la mesilla moderna donde las había dejado Iroh. Miradas inquietas y expectantes volaban entre verde y azul. Tras unos ansiosos minutos más donde el valor líquido traído por los beta camareros hizo efecto, Korra decidió tomar la batuta en esta ocasión.

—¿Bailamos? -preguntó susurrándole al oído a su alfa, expidiendo aire caliente en el proceso que hizo erizar los vellos de la nuca a la pelinegra.

Terminando su trago de una sola y dándole tiempo a Korra para que hiciera lo mismo, se levantó y le ofreció la mano a su bella omega con una pícara sonrisa mientras la ayudaba a levantarse. Sin mediar palabra y cogidas de la mano se sumergieron en la marejada de cuerpos sudorosos en la pista. Suficientes para animar la fiesta y tornarla excitante, no tantos como para estar demasiado apretujadas y volverlo desagradable.

Las luces estroboscópicas brillaban con gran animosidad sobre ellas al ritmo de la música electrónica que inundaba el sitio.

El techno inundó sus oídos mientras dejaban llevar sus cuerpos una frente a la otra, acercándose cada vez más.

No sabían si era la influencia entre sensual y vital del ritmo o quizás el alcohol que se les había subido (que en realidad no era mucho, pero a algo había que culpar), pero ambas comenzaron a soltar sus cuerpos y dejar sus inhibiciones. Bailaban de forma diferente, Korra más enérgica, fluida y liberal, como una brisa o las olas del mar; Asami con movimientos más calculados, controlados y precisos, seductores con cada flexión muscular… y al final ambos estilos se fusionaron tras un beso apasionado.

EL ambiente se calentó y los diferentes olores de alfas y omegas alrededor desaparecieron. Solo quedaban ellas.

_El aroma de la libertad y de la seducción_

_De la energía y de la pasión._

Omega y Alfa feromonas que ambas emitían a borbotones mientras que con cada movimiento de baile al ritmo de la música se daban indecorosas caricias en cintura, espalda y caderas; o agarrando el cabello de la contraria para profundizar algún provocador e inesperado beso “robado” pero con ansias devuelto sin dudarlo.

Rodeando a su omega de forma sensual mientras acariciaba su cintura, viéndola como un cazador a su presa, se situó a sus espaldas, pegándose completamente a ella mientras daba insinuantes movimientos de izquierda a derecha haciéndola moverse a su embriagador y ahora lento ritmo.

Korra se dejó llevar, subiendo y bajando con su alfa; sintiendo el candor de su respiración y de los besos en su cuello, ladeando la cabeza para que le prodigara más; la calidez y seguridad de sus manos afianzándola por la cintura pegándola tanto a ella como queriendo fundirlas en un solo ser; apreciando finalmente lo que le había parecido observar de reojo y sentir levemente desde hace un rato donde el baile había pasado de sensual a sexual… sintiendo presionado contra sus glúteos el símbolo de la notoria necesidad de su alfa. La única muestra de virilidad en un mar de femineidad.

No pudo resistir la tentación y dio un empujón atrás con su trasero para tentarla y sentirla mejor, sacando un delicioso gruñido de la alfa mayor con tal acción…

—K-Korra… - susurró al oído de la omega, pasando su lengua por el borde de su oreja mientras devolvía el empujón con uno propio de sus caderas, presionando más su ahora notorio bulto contra las nalgas de su pareja.

Un ligero gemido salió de la boca de la Omega, audible solo para ella por la íntima posición en que bailaban entre la multitud de cuerpos aún ajenos a ellas. Todos envueltos en su propia diversión, lujuria y anonimato.

—Asami… ¿Entonces es tu bolso el que cargas allí o estás muy feliz de bailar así conmigo?

La omega intentó bromear, burlándose de la erección palpable de su pareja mientras se restregaba en ella, en un intento de provocadora venganza juguetona por hacerla gemir en público.

—Compruébalo tu misma… -dando una vista de soslayo de redor y viendo que cada quien andaba en su propio mundo, la alfa subió con disimulo la parte trasera de la corta falda plisada del vestido azul, presionando con movimientos sensuales su prominencia a los glúteos llenos de su novia. Sonrió al sentir un jadeo proveniente de la omega tanto por el atrevimiento como por poderla sentir más directamente con menos cantidad de ropa de por medio.

 _“Benditas las faldas pequeñas de corte ancho”_ -pensó, al verificar con una mano que la parte delantera seguía haciendo cortina, cubriendo la intimidad de su omega pese a lo que por detrás pasaba.

—A-Asami… -la omega comenzó a jadear, sintiendo que con ese aún más descarado y obsceno acto se mojaba aún más de lo que ya estaba…- p-por favor…

Las pupilas de Asami se dilataron captando el pedido no dicho de su pareja. Con igual parsimonia y deleite le reacomodó la falda del vestido y dándole un último empujón de caderas seguido de una discreta nalgada la giró entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara.

—¿Estás segura? – le susurró al oído y retrocedió nuevamente el rostro para hacer contacto visual. Los ojos azules estaban oscurecidos por el deseo.

—Desde hace mucho… por favor, vamos…

Ante el tono ansioso de su amada, Asami sonrió y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Comenzó a liderar el camino, abriéndose paso entre la marejada de gente dirigiéndose hacia la mesa reservada donde había dejado su cartera. Al cogerla dejó una propina para el camarero y comenzó a dirigirlas a la salida, pero fue detenida por la mano de Korra que había dejado de caminar.

—¿Qué sucede cariño? -preguntó algo ansiosa, temiendo que su omega se haya arrepentido y el incesante palpitar entre sus piernas (que dicho sea de paso incomodaba como la mierda al caminar) tuviera que ser calmado por sus propias manos.

—¿A dónde vas? -preguntó Korra confundida, señalando hacia la dirección contraria- los cuartos de calor están allá.

Efectivamente Asami vio el elegante letrero de neón con letra manuscrita que Iroh les había señalado en su breve recorrido _“Hot area”._

Asami se relamió los labios, la solución a su gran problema y el cumplimiento de su más ansiado deseo estaba tan cerca y su omega la observaba tan expectante y dispuesta…

Pero las malditas palabras de su mejor amiga se escucharon como la voz de su consciencia.

_“¡Debes hacerlo bien! ¡La primera vez con su alfa siempre es importante para un omega!”_

Respiró profundamente, casi arrepintiéndose al instante porque más feromonas de Korra embargaron su ser ¿Cómo rayos se sobreponían a tantos olores ambientales de otros alfas y omegas? ¿Cómo era que el aroma de Korra lograba captar por completo su atención pudiendo sin duda diferenciarlo de cualquier otro ser que se encontrase en el salón?

Apretó los ojos y exhaló profusamente esforzándose por mantener la cordura.

_Debía primar la razón y el corazón por sobre el calor._

_Debía hacer que esta experiencia fuera de todas las maneras especial para las dos._

—No amor, vamos a mi departamento, allí estaremos mejor.

No estaba segura si el retumbar de sus oídos era por los bajos de la música de la disco o si era su sangre bombeando a toda fuerza por su cuerpo aún caliente y dirigiéndose a un lugar determinado más placentero o por la mirada de deseo que le estaba lanzando su omega con una gran avalancha de feromonas que no gritaban nada más que necesidad sexual.

Pero se sobrepuso y expidió de vuelta sus alfa feromonas de elegante dominio, tomando la batuta de la ocasión y dándole seguridad a su omega sin mediar palabras.

Transmitiéndole que su necesidad sería satisfecha, que sería protegida, solo debía esperar un poco más.

Korra se rindió dejándose envolver y suspiró.

—Está bien mi Sami, confío en ti -dándole una dulce sonrisa se acercó más y le dio un casto beso en los labios- pero no podrás salir así por la puerta cariño… - le susurró acercándose y delineando con un toque de su índice, ligero como una pluma, el contorno de su miembro.

La alfa sintió un escalofrío y solo asintió. Efectivamente este bar era VIP con todas las medidas de privacidad controladas por Iroh; pero la heredera de Industrias Futuro no podía salir del mismo con una potente erección queriendo perforar la parte delantera de su vestido rojizo. Siempre había algún paparazzi entrometido.

—¿Q-Qué hacemos entonces? -preguntó dudosa, pues no creía que su miembro se contrajera hasta volver a su forma de clítoris sin una liberación placentera.

Korra puso una expresión hasta que con un chasquido de dedos vino una idea.

—No te preocupes, deja todo en las expertas manos de tu omega…

Asami se preguntaba qué tan expertas serían esas lindas y fuertes manos de su novia… pero decidió acallar sus libidinosas ideas.

* * *

—¿Ya se van chicas?

—Sí estuvo genial todo -mencionó Korra, animada para luego dar un actuado bostezo digno de un Oscar- pero ya estamos algo cansadas, bailamos mucho.

—Sí, lo notamos jajaja -antes de que las chicas preguntaran por el extraño comentario, el hombre mayor agregó- ¡Veo que se llevan su caja de regalo! Asami, ¿Quieres que la cargue por ti…? -mencionó avanzando para quitársela de las manos-

—¡NO! -ante el grito imprevisto de la alfa, el alfa contrario no pudo evitar dar un brinco retrocediendo- L-lo siento, quiero decir… no gracias… no pesa nada y el carro está cerca… -añadió pegándola más a su cuerpo- así que no te preocupes Iroh… Y gracias una vez más por la invitación.

—Gracias a ustedes por venir, espero verlas pronto por aquí.

El alfa estrechó la mano de la omega y le dio unas palmaditas a la alfa antes de ir a atender a más gente.

Ambas mujeres en silencio se alejaron del barullo y de los guardias de la entrada, rumbo al Satomovil. Korra, que había cogido la cartera de Asami, sacó sus llaves y le abrió la puerta del lado del conductor para que se siente, cerró la puerta y acto seguido rodeó el vehículo entrando por su propio lado. Una vez seguras en la privacidad del auto de vidrios polarizados, suspiraron y tras unos segundos rompieron en carcajadas inundando el vehículo con sus voces.

—¡Oh por Raava! ¡JAJAJA! ¡Casi me muero! Cuando te pidió la caja me quedé en blanco por unos milisegundos hasta que tu grito me sacó de golpe de mi estupor jajaja.

—Es que maldito Iroh jajaja ¡Quien lo manda a ser tan gentil y buena gente! Te juro que ese grito me salió del alma ¡Jajaja! Pero ni muerta hubiera dejado que me quite la caja.

—¿Te imaginas donde no te la quitaba, pero hubiera abierto la tapa para ver si estaban todos los regalos? -mencionó sacando un par de tazas y llaveros con el logo de _Fire Nation_ de la cartera de su novia para mostrarlos de forma juguetona.

—Pues tremenda sorpresa se hubiera llevado al agarrar el regalo que ocultaban las camisetas… -mencionó la alfa con diversión mientras colocaba la caja en el asiento trasero, dejando expuesto su bulto que se realzaba aún más en su posición sedente.

La omega se rió entre dientes, pero sin dejar de observar disimuladamente las partes bajas de su novia con deleite. Al haber sido demasiado pronunciada la erección de su novia, tanto que ni con la cartera podía cubrirla y dado que no llevaban abrigos y que hubiera sido muy sospechoso que saliera con su pareja pegada a su parte delantera; a Korra se le ocurrió una creativa idea. Iroh les había dicho que los exclusivos clientes con pases gold llevarían una caja de regalo por la inauguración. Reclamó la que les pertenecía en uno de los mostradores y al recibirla de la amable beta, voló a la mesa donde había dejado sentada a su novia.

Sacó sus propias llaves que cuando estaba en el carro había guardado en el bolso de su novia (Raava sabía cuánto odiaba llevar esas carteras y que siempre se le quedaban olvidadas, para su suerte Asami siempre dejaba un espacio para sus cosas en las de ella) y con la parte aserrada hizo un agujero en uno de los lados lo suficientemente grande para que Asami pudiera acomodar bien su sensible virilidad, pero también lo necesariamente discreto para que la abertura no la notara nadie más. Sacó los regalos de la caja y los guardó en la cartera junto con sus llaves, pero decidió dejar las camisetas en caso de que se abriera la tapa para justificar el motivo de esta. Y así habían salido, nerviosas pero victoriosas con una caja de regalos prácticamente vacía pegada al pubis de su alfa.

Prácticamente vacía excepto por…

—Mejor que no ha pasado, porque ese regalo solo yo puedo agarrarlo…

Asami tragó grueso ante el comentario y la mirada penetrante de la Omega, pero no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de responder la dulce afrenta.

—Dame 15 minutos para llegar al departamento y te daré un regalo que nunca podrás olvidar….

Un notorio sonrojo invadió las morenas mejillas de la ojiazul y mientras sentía su humedad reavivarse, se mordió los labios, expectante. Las feromonas de ambas inundaban el vehículo manteniéndolas en un constante estado de excitación.

Serían unos 15 minutos muy frustrantes…

* * *

A lo lejos, desde una ventana polarizada del Club, dos alfas y una omega veían al carro alejarse.

—¡JA! ¡Me debes 20 Kuvira! ¡Te dije que no lo harían aquí!

La alfa refunfuñó y sacó un billete entregándoselo a la omega castaña y bajita

—¿No que les mencionarías los cuartos, Iroh? -gruñó la mujer dándole un codazo a su amigo

—¡Hey yo cumplí! -se quejó el alfa, alzando las manos en defensa- ¡No podía ir y encerrarlas en una habitación!

—¿Por qué no? -mencionó con tono enojado Kuvira mientras Iroh se reía despidiéndose del par y se alejaba para atender a otros invitados.

—¡Kuvira! -la regañó Opal- Asami hizo lo correcto y lo sabes. Ahora deja de quejarte por haber perdido veinte duros y ven que te invito un trago…-La Omega se enganchó del brazo de la alfa, arrastrándola cariñosamente a la barra.

—Las bebidas son gratis…

—Mejor aún, ¡Entonces te invito dos!

El comentario sacó una carcajada de los labios de la alfa y aceptó su derrota mientras veía a Opal pidiendo las bebidas. Definitivamente Asami tomó la mejor decisión, Korra estaba en buenas manos y ya mañana se enterarían de los detalles más picantes de la noche en cuestión (claro que, sin revelar que ellas habían estado observando desde lejos su interacción).

Ahora sí podría concentrarse en esta nueva cita con Opal… quizás su incipiente relación no siguiera ningún patrón símil a la extraordinaria y mítica perfección… pero no por ello era menos hermoso compartir comentos y experiencias íntimas con aquella peculiar omega que poco a poco se estaba ganando su corazón.

* * *

En menos de 10 minutos y de seguro con un cúmulo multas de tránsito esperándola en su escritorio el lunes por la mañana (Que de seguro sería la plata mejor invertida de la semana), Asami llegó a su destino. El desembarque desde el sector de los parqueaderos y la subida por el ascensor fue intensa en cuanto a miradas, pero siempre guardando compostura resguardadas por la tan útil caja… al menos hasta la mitad del trayecto.

Cuando la dulce ancianita omega bajó en el piso 15, y se cerraron las puertas, se retomaron los juegos.

—Hey Asami… ¿Te puedo confesar un secreto? -mencionó la castaña, poniéndose de puntillas para susurrarle a su novia de lado, mientras con sus dedos daba ligeras caricias en los brazos de la alfa, haciendo erizar su piel de porcelana.

—¿C-cuál? - preguntó con la garganta seca.

—Cuando estaba en el carro, moría por hacer esto…

Con un sutil movimiento hizo la caja a un lado y apretó provocadoramente el miembro de la pelinegra, provocando un gemido en la mujer más alta.

—Oh mierda, Korra… tú…

Sin embargo, cuando iba a mandar volando la caja, la pareja madura de vecinos del piso anterior al penthouse se subió al ascensor provocando en Asami un quejido interno de frustración mientras volvía a esconder su erección.

—Buenas noches señoritas- saludó la alfa recién llegada

—Buenas noches señora Katara y Señor Aang – correspondió Asami dando un esbozo de sonrisa tensa. Aún sentía los vestigios del toque de su omega en su parte más sensible.

—¿Qué tal su noche jovencitas? - Preguntó el omega risueño.

—Oh, pues ha estado muy bien -mencionó Korra, con aparente sonrisa inocente.

La sinvergüencería de su novia la hizo entrecerrar los ojos… _“Si la omega quiere guerra, guerra tendrá…”_

El orgullo alfa brotaba de su pecho, haría que su dulce omega suplique de excitación que la folle hasta no poder más.

—Pero les aseguro se pondrá aún mejor- sonrió la alfa joven, esta vez con una fachada más sólida; una que la hizo tragar grueso a Korra de excitante temor.

* * *

Korra sabía que no estaba bien burlarse tentando a un alfa, solían ser estúpidamente bruscos, llegando a fuertes agresiones que nada tenían de excitantes…. Pero Asami no era así.

Por eso se había atrevido a dar ciertas burlas en la noche, con la cereza del pastel del apretón anterior… Asami no iba a reaccionar mal contra ella… pero sabía que tendría una reacción.

Y eso esperaba, con ansias. Asami era tan dulce en cada beso, abrazo, caricia y alabanza… eso le encantaba, realmente le encantaba. Pero, aunque esta fuera su primera vez juntas y cualquier omega quisiera una experiencia suave y tierna… ella no era cualquier omega.

Lo quería todo, la ternura y la dureza.

Que Asami fuera a con todo por ella, que sacara su Alfa, su fiera y la devorara entera.

Y si para eso tenía que torear a su bella mujer de negra cabellera y ser castigada más tarde… bienvenida sea la experiencia.

Bajaron del ascensor y se despidieron de la pareja mayor mientras las puertas se cerraban y el aparato metálico volvía a los pisos inferiores siguiendo su recorrido clásico.

—Así que… andamos traviesas hoy ¿Eh Korra?

La omega se relamió los labios al hacer contacto visual con su novia y notar su penetrante mirada. Comenzó a caminar hacia atrás a paso lento, sincronizados con cada paso que daba Asami en su dirección. ¿Habría despertado a su tan ansiada bestia interna?

Era una mezcla de nervios y ansiedad las que sentía… el latir de su corazón parecía vinculado con el palpitar ansioso de su húmeda intimidad.

—¿Me puedes culpar? He sido muy paciente en estos 15 largos minutos de espera…

—¿Llamas esto ser paciente, omega? – la alfa quitó el paquete del frente de sus caderas, tirándolo a un lado y mostrando el bulto, más pronunciado de lo que estaba en el _Fire Nation_ – Has sido tan mala conmigo mi linda omega… manteniéndome al límite… y debes pagar… estás tan ansiosa ¿Acaso estás en tu calor?

Los pasos en retro habían acabado ya con el pasillo y dejándola apoyada en la puerta de acceso al departamento de Asami. La alfa colocó sus manos a los lados de la castaña cabellera, terminando de acorralarla.

—Y-yo creo que es mejor que entremos…

—Las malas omegas no reciben recompensa ¿Sabes? … Ahora responde, omega… -con un tono seductor pero autoritario la alfa cerró el espacio entre ellas, apoyando su cuerpo con el contrario haciendo que Korra soltara un jadeo al sentir nuevamente la dureza presionada contra su ingle y el roce entre ambos pares de senos.

—N-no… no estoy en mi calor…

—Oh… entonces no tienes tu calor, simplemente estás caliente mi bella omega… -las palabras las susurraba en el oído de la más baja, mientras se despegaba un poco de la calidez contraria, solo lo suficiente para con una mano acariciar su cintura y con la otra comenzar a descender, colándose finalmente por debajo de los pliegues de la falda azula- tan caliente y tan húmeda a la vez… Que contradictorio amor… -mencionó mientras acariciaba con un índice juguetón por encima de las húmedas bragas de su pareja, rodeando el contorno de las mismas, delineándolas lenta y tortuosamente. Los quejidos ansiosos de la morena eran música para sus oídos…

—A-Asami… por favor…

—Por favor qué cariño… debes ser más clara… -comentó con tono juguetón, apartándose de su oído para ver su expresión de dulce tortura mientras ahora su dedo travieso recorría de arriba abajo la raja de su omega por encima del interior. Las feromonas dominantes y lascivas estaban enloqueciendo a la morena.

—Por favor, te necesito… 

—¿Serás una buena omega? -preguntó, presionando con su dedo por sobre la prenda, a la altura del clítoris de la mujer.

—¡S-sí! -contestó gimiendo y rogando con su mirada.

Los ojos suplicantes, las mejillas acaloradas y el aroma necesitado de su novia derritieron su corazón.

—Está bien… has pagado por tu burla mi amor… -dándole un profundo beso y un último arrimón de su dureza, se apartó un poco y le quitó la cartera. Tanteó en uno de los bolsillos externos de la misma para sacar la tarjeta de acceso, deslizándola en la ranura de la puerta- entremos ahora para darte tu regalo ya que has saldado tu deuda…

Korra asintió ansiosa ante la idea de finalmente recibir su recompensa.

* * *

Al sonido de la puerta cerrándose le siguió el golpe de la cartera contra el suelo amaderado y el deslizar de ambos pares de zapatos de taco.

Apenas habían entrado y ya con infinita pasión se estaban besando. Sin dejar de rozar con ímpetu sus labios se quitaron los tacones y esta vez fue la omega quien arrinconó a su alfa contra la puerta.

—Amor, permíteme demostrarte cuan buena omega soy… -mirando a la mayor de forma lasciva comenzó a subir la falda tubo del vestido rojo, llevándola hasta la cintura de Asami y dejando a la vista su tanga alfa de encaje negro. Lentamente comenzó a descender con besos ligeros como plumas y caricias en el voluptuoso pecho cubierto y el abdomen parcialmente desnudo, pero Asami al intuir sus intenciones, la detuvo agarrándola con firme delicadeza por la mandíbula.

—No tienes que hacer esto si no quieres… -le expresó la ojiverde mirándola con gran afecto y tratando de ocultar en su voz el deseo de que siguiera descendiendo. Más allá de su rol dominante, lo que más quería era que su omega se sintiera cómoda, que esto fuera placentero para ambas y que no hiciera nada por sentirse obligada.

—Ese es el punto Asami, no “tengo que” … quiero hacerlo…

La omega se deslizó del agarre de su pareja y terminó su descenso, quedando arrodillada a la altura de la pelvis de su amada, admirando su recompensa, lo que la había tenido enloquecida toda la noche, aún envuelto en el seductor interior. La prenda estaba algo húmeda por el líquido preseminal de su novia y apenas era capaz de retener su virilidad. Se quedó admirada, era aún más grande _“cara a cara”_ de lo que de por el bulto de la falda esperaba. Acuencó con cuidado el preciado paquete, masajeándolo ligeramente, provocando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera la piel de Asami.

La ojiverde no podía dejar de observar a su omega, su rostro de amor y admiración ante su parte viril, el deseo plasmado en sus ojos azules, el relamer de sus labios antes de besar encima de la prenda, beso que envió un palpitar a su genital y endureció sus pezones por debajo de la ropa.

Una serie de besos ligeros dio Korra encima de la prenda, embriagándose con el aroma más íntimo de su alfa. Pero quería más de esa cálida dureza. Comenzó a bajar lentamente la prenda hasta que la dejó caer a los tobillos de su pareja. Liberando por fin su tesoro, su recompensa.

—Wow Asami… eres tan grande… -elogió con mirada dilatada.

El miembro de su amada era hermoso, como toda ella. De piel pálida a excepción de esa rojiza y húmeda cabeza que a su boca llamaba con urgencia, y una vena solitaria que se mostraba altiva a lo largo de la extensión del falo. Trazó el relieve de la misma, sintiendo el tacto de su suave piel antes de con ambas manos comenzar a bombear de forma acompasada.

El pene de Asami no era extremadamente grueso, pero tampoco podría decirse que era fino. ”Seguro _tiene la circunferencia perfecta para que entre en mi boca”_ pensó la omega, hambrienta por probar a su alfa. _“Aunque no podré tomarla entera”_ estimó mentalmente, ya que la virilidad de Asami era deliciosamente larga. Un pensamiento de como esa extensión serviría para dejar su semilla directamente en su matriz pasó también por su cabeza. Era una prominencia preciosa y admirable, imposible no extasiarse cuando la soltaba y esta se dirigía de forma altiva y orgullosa hacia el vientre de su amante.

Volvió a bombearla, con los mismos movimientos lentos y pausados pero esta vez con una mano, la otra abrió un poco sus piernas y se dirigió a sus labios mayores; estos eran de un pálido rosáceo, tan o más mojados que el glande sin vellosidad al igual que el resto de su región genital. Pasó sus dedos por ellos, sintiendo su piel suave, embadurnando sus dedos con la humedad de esos labios sin descuidar los bombeos suaves sobre su eje. Una vez que tuvo su índice y medio llenos de las mieles de su alfa los llevó a su boca, cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en el exquisito sabor.

 _“Dulce con un toque ácido, exquisito_ ”-pensó la omega mientras disfrutaba de aquella miel.

Los ojos de Asami se Asami se agrandaron, sentir las manos de Korra sobre su eje bombeando y cubriéndolo en toda su extensión de su propio líquido preseminal era excitante, saberla jugando con la humedad de sus partes femeninas elevaba su temperatura y verla chupando con tanto placer los dedos previamente untados de sus jugos la estaba volviendo loca. Necesitaba con urgencia esa dulce boca en su parte más dura.

Quizás fueron las feromonas que emitió, quizás fue su íntima conexión, quizás la mirada que le lanzó cuando Korra finalmente sacó los dedos de su boca y ardientemente la observó o simplemente Korra también estaba ansiosa por tomar su rigidez… sea como sea, Korra captó el mensaje y prosiguió.

—Sabes tan bien Asami… -mencionó dando una juguetona lamida y beso amoroso en sus labios mayores, causando un escalofrío en Asami.

Increíblemente la alfa sintió que, si Korra quisiera penetrarla con sus dedos, estaría gustosa de dejarse; pero ahora mismo aliviar el palpitar de su falo necesitado era lo prioritario.

 _“Quizás la siguiente vez”,_ pensó mientras la miraba con determinación y la esencia de alfa feromonas cambiaba a una necesidad autoritaria.

—Si me la chupas encontrarás algo que sabe aún mejor… -mencionó poniendo su mano por encima de la de la omega que sostenía su falo y dirigiendo la punta directamente al rostro de su belleza sureña.

Korra se mordió el labio inferior y asintió. Las palabras sobraban.

Asami retiró la mano cuando Korra cogió el cálido miembro con ambas y abrió lentamente los labios sacando la punta de la lengua y dando una traviesa lamida en la exudante hendidura.

Una electricidad recorrió a Asami, pero no tuvo tiempo para concentrarse en esa primera sensación ya que la lengua de Korra comenzó a trabajar con ahínco.

—Oh mierda, Korra….

Lamidas cortas y rápidas se convirtieron en unas más largas y lentas. La omega se concentró primero en la sensible cabeza, haciendo sonidos placer ante el sabor de sus jugos

_“Un poco más amargo que el néctar de su vagina, pero igualmente adictivo… quiero más”_

La rosada lengua de la castaña comenzó a recorrer meticulosamente una y otra vez toda la extensión de la verga de su ojiverde amada, desde la base hasta la punta y visceversa, por debajo y a los lados del pene, trazando con su lengua el camino de la vena sugerente, hasta que finalmente llegó de nuevo a la punta.

Sujetando el pene de Asami con ambas manos apuntándolo a su boca, abriéndola y metiendo la rojiza cabeza entre ellos.

Los jadeos de Asami inundaban el recibidor de su penthouse, aún apoyada en la puerta viendo como la omega tenía su polla agarrada y que aquellos suaves y besables labios estaban sellados albergando la totalidad de su glande.

Sintió su curiosa e inquieta lengua moverse por aquella parte tan sensible, alterándola más y no pudo evitar colar una mano entre los castaños cabellos al sentir como la omega hacía dulces succiones alternándolas con los lengüetazos. Su necesitad estaba por los cielos y apretó el agarre entre las hebras para transmitírselo mientras sus caderas dieron un ligero empujón hacia el frente.

Korra entendió y sus ojos sonrieron de ansiada expectación.

Empuñó el nacimiento del eje para mayor sustento, aplanó la lengua usándola como base y comenzó a hundir la polla de Asami en su boca, lentamente, con movimientos de vaivén adelante y atrás, devorando poco a poco más.

—Tu boca se siente tan bien Korra…

Asami se sentía en la gloria. La cálida humedad del interior de la boca de Korra era maravillosa, adoraba sentirla en esos movimientos lentos constantes y envolventes que fueron aumentando de velocidad y ella seguía ese vaivén ahora con ambas manos colocadas entre los cabellos de su castaña, pero dejándola a su ritmo.

Se dio cuenta como la omega quería tragar más pero como la extensión era demasiado para la boca de la morena, decidió masturbar el resto del pene con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra estimulaba sus regordetes labios mayores que se estaban hinchando de placer.

Todo se sentía increíble, pero con cada tic-tac del reloj de la sala su excitación se acrecentaba. Necesitaba más.

Las alfas feromonas no se hicieron esperar. Al sentir su llamado, Korra abrió sus prístinos ojos y levantó la mirada, sin dejar de chupar. El contacto visual con el verde de Asami era ardiente, fuego puro que se plasmó en el tono seductor de sus palabras y en el agarre más marcado en su cabello.

—Relájate un poco ahora cariño, ¿De acuerdo?

Si no fuese por las hormonas de Asami que la envolvían transmitiéndole una exquisita y dominante seguridad, se hubiera asustado ante el marcado cambio de ritmo.

Sus instintos omegas la instaron a relajar la garganta para facilitar el trabajo y su alfa comenzó a llevar el ritmo y marcar las estocadas, rápidas y profundas, más profundas de lo que ella sola había podido tragar, la mayor profundidad que su ser por esa vía podía alcanzar. Colocó su mano en un punto de la polla para usarlo de tope y evitar ahogarse, pero era un acto reflejo, en realidad sabía que Asami nunca le haría daño.

Cada recorrer de la polla en su boca la llenaba de emoción. Lo sentía, sabía que su alfa estaba cerca por como tensaba los músculos de las piernas, por el palpitar del falo, por sus jadeos descontrolados. Abandonó los labios mayores ya fusionados y trasladó sus manos a las turgentes nalgas de Asami, agarrando un glúteo y apretándolo, transmitiéndole con su acto y sus feromonas su deseo.

Los ojos de Asami por momentos se cerraban para asimilar a profundidad la deliciosa calidez de Korra; pero por otros se abrían y disfrutaban de la obscena vista de su omega tragándose su verga, dejando ser follada por ella duramente por la boca.

Un dulce gemido ahogado, las feromonas omegas y esos ojos azules transmitieron lo necesario.

—Lo quieres ¿No?... Quieres mi carga en tu boca…

La morena emitió otro gemido ahogado como afirmación, con ojos llenos de expectación.

Esa mirada deseosa calentaba el corazón de Asami, pero quería escuchar.

Con mucho esfuerzo de su parte puesto que también estaba ansiosa por correrse, sacó la polla de la boca de Asami y una pequeña sonrisa se asomó de sus labios carmín al escuchar el quejido de protesta de la omega al perder la rigidez de su boca.

Quitando la mano de la omega agarró su propio eje con una mano mientras la otra no aflojaba el agarre de sus cabellos. Comenzó a dar golpecitos juguetones con su glande en los labios morenos sonriendo al ver como la omega, cual bebé hambrienta intentaba atrapar de nuevo su miembro.

—Mi hermosa bebé omega -la pelinegra soltó una risilla- ¿Tan ansiosa estás por mi leche?

La omega soltó un gemido frustrado mientras su alfa seguía burlándose de ella, acariciando con su miembro el bello rostro de su amada, jalando para atrás su cabeza desde el agarre de sus cabellos evitando que sus labios la alcanzaran y disfrutando de lo ansiosa que se veía por tenerlo nuevamente en su boca.

—Responde, recuerda que debes ser una buena omega…

—Sí alfa… por favor… -Sus feromonas gritaban sumisión y ante la mirada expectante de la ojiverde supo que tenía que completar la oración- por favor quiero beber de ti… Necesito tu semilla en mi boca, Asami…

Asami respiró hondo intentando no correrse con solo escuchar esas exquisitas palabras.

—Buena chica… -la felicitó soltando el agarre de sus cabellos y acariciándolos con cariño hinchando así de felicidad el corazón de su omega en el camino- ten tu recompensa.

Los ojos de Korra se iluminaron y sus labios se abrieron para envolver la ansiada rigidez con sus labios.

El ritmo de Asami pasó de fuerte a frenético, dominando totalmente el vaivén veloz con una mano en su miembro y la otra guiando la cabeza de su omega, follándola de forma profunda h hasta llegar al tope recién aprendido de su aguante. Su miembro se sentía tan sensible, el palpitar descontrolado entre sus piernas era inaguantable, estaba al límite.

—Tómalo todo amor… todo es para ti mi codiciosa omega…

Apenas terminaron sus seductoras palabras no pudo contener más su orgasmo y se vino a borbotes con un sonoro gemido.

Korra hizo un sonido ahogado y placentero, estaba inmensamente feliz al sentir como los ansiados chorros chocaban contra el interior de su boca, inundándola con su adictivo sabor mientras la cálida corriente bajaba por su garganta.

Tragó todo, cada ráfaga, no iba a decepcionar a su alfa, no iba a desperdiciar nada.

Cuando estaba bajando del ansiado orgasmo y las vibraciones de su miembro amainaron, soltó el agarre del cabello de su amada y el de su miembro, siendo la mano rápidamente remplazada por la de Korra.

La omega bombeó un poco más, intentando ordeñar todo lo posible, no iba a privarse de ni una sola gota de la esencia de su alfa. Tras algunas succiones sacando los vestigios de la corrida, supo que no saldría más por ahora y se puso a lamer los restos de fluidos que estaban en el largo del pene hasta dejarlo limpio. Finalmente dio una última chupada a la enrojecida cabeza, separándose de ella con un sonoro y exquisito “Pop”.

Con gozo Korra le sonrió a su Alfa, relamiéndose los labios en el proceso.

—Entonces… ¿Sí soy una buena omega? -preguntó con cierta picardía.

Asami le ofreció la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios; mientras con la otra mano acarició su mejilla, que pese a su tez morena estaba sonrosada por la agitación al igual que ella.

Verde y Azul se encontraron en una profunda mirada amorosa que se completó cuando Asami se acercó fundiendo sus labios con los de Korra en un apasionado beso, sintiendo su propio sabor en los labios ajenos. Solo la falta de aire hizo que se separen, dejando un hilillo de saliva colgando entre ambas bocas. Juntó su frente con la de la más baja, cerró los ojos y sonrió.

—La mejor de todas…

* * *

La noche estaba lejos de terminar para la pareja.

Besos, lamidas, caricias y juguetonas pero apasionadas mordidas se habían trasladado de la puerta al cómodo mueble de la sala de Asami. La ropa yacía tirada al azar en el suelo desde hace ya incontables minutos, tiempo desde el cual estaban disfrutando del calor directo de ambos cuerpos

Los húmedos besos no dejaban de prodigarse, ambos pares de manos recorrían el cuerpo contrario intentando agarrar todo y nada a la vez, estimulando cada pedacito posible de piel. Erguidos pezones rosas rozaban deliciosamente contra los igualmente rígidos color chocolate, todo mientras la morena frotaba su intimidad moliéndola contra la erección de Asami. Con cada movimiento de sus caderas sentía como la polla iba de adelante hacia atrás entre sus labios, estimulando los mayores y los menores, tocando de forma exquisita su clítoris, humedeciéndose con todos los jugos que de su fuente emanaba.

—Es increíble como aún después de venirte así, sigues tan dura… -mencionó la morena con la boca a pocos centímetros de la de su novia, sintiendo su cálido aliento y robándole otro beso.

—Digamos que mi hermosa omega un muy buen aliciente… - mencionó con picardía la pelinegra, dándole una nalgada juguetona a su pareja, acto que la hizo soltar un gemidito agudo de sorpresa y gusto.

Las manos de Asami apretaron los morenos glúteos, amasándolos y aumentando el ritmo del roce de los pezones y las intimidades. Tras un tiempo incalculable de arrumacos sexuales el aire volvió a espesarse de forma inconmensurable, inundándose con las feromonas de la omega.

Necesidad, una gran necesidad que solo había sido parcialmente aplacada con el sexo oral, resurgía con total ímpetu. Vibrante y poderosa. Después de todo amó recibir la carga en su boca, pero su omega interna reclamaba la semilla de su alfa en sus entrañas mientras aquella potente virilidad la destrozaba.

Quien la viera diría que estaba en calor por tanta necesidad, ya no aguantaba más.

—A-Asami… -jadeó al finalizar un fuerte beso con el que intentó reafirmar lo urgida que estaba.

—Lo sé bebé… - La alfa afianzó a su omega por los muslos y se levantó cargándola, de inmediato Korra rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de su novia y envolvió con sus piernas las caderas de la misma, sin dejar de frotarse en todo momento en busca de algo fundirse con su alfa, queriendo la liberación. Dolía no tenerla dentro. -No te preocupes, yo me encargo…

* * *

Solo cuando colocó con infinito amor a Korra sobre sus sabanas de satín concho de vino cortaron la serie de besos apasionados unificados que se estaban dando.

Asami se quedó viendo a Korra mientras seguía moviendo sus caderas, rozando ambos genitales. El corto cabello castaño estaba salvajemente revuelto y enmarcaba un hermoso rostro de mejillas rosáceas y azules prismas que mostraban una mezcla de ansia y amor enmarcados por el rímel y sombras algo corridas de los ojos, debido al ajetreo de la disco y de la sesión apasionante que llevaban teniendo. Posó ahora sus verdes orbes en los labios morenos, el labial tenue que tenía a inicios de la noche ya se había desvanecido, pero irónicamente estos lucían ahora incluso más apetitosos, con esa ligera hinchazón y enrojecimiento por la felación que tan acomedidamente había dado y de tantos besos apasionados.

Colocó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de la omega como punto de apoyo apartándose un poco y continuó observándola, constatando el efecto de los largos y ardientes minutos en el mueble. Por el largo de su cuello y torso de bronce yacían marcas rojizas de labial y ligeros hematomas, en especial sobre aquellos senos tan preciosamente llenos que apenas cabían en sus manos y que estaban coronados por los duros picos achocolatados que tanto había disfrutado lamiendo, mordiendo y mamando. Dichas marcas de amor y propiedad seguro serían deliciosos recuerdos de la faena durante días y días (Y se encargaría de renovarlas con nuevas incluso antes de que los anteriores se desvanecieran).

En conjunto su omega lucía lasciva, desaliñadamente hermosa y etérea. Totalmente deseable.

No supo en qué momento sus propios movimientos se detuvieron, pero el balanceo de caderas de Korra se aceleraron con urgencia y Asami salió de su ensoñada admiración hacia la omega.

—Está bien cariño, no te preocupes, estaré dentro pronto.

El rostro de Korra se relajó ante las palabras de su pareja mientras esta la acomodaba a lo largo de la cama con delicadeza; pero luego adoptó una expresión de confusión al verla bajarse de la cama y alejarse definitivamente de ella.

—¿Qué haces Sami?

—Busco un condón, amor. -dijo despreocupadamente la alfa, abriendo el cajón de su mesilla de noche y sacando el paquetito anhelado.

—¡¿Qué?! -se exaltó la omega- Deja eso y no te preocupes, no es necesario.

La alfa ya se había llevado el paquetito a la boca para abrirlo con los dientes, pero ante las palabras de su omega paró sus acciones y levantó una ceja.

Era de conocimiento popular la necesidad de las omegas por procrear, era algo natural querer ser inseminadas y tener cachorros cuando estaban tan excitadas, aunque esto normalmente ocurría en los calores momento en que su fertilidad era máxima. Aún así, aunque le encantaría entregarle su semilla y formar una familia con Korra, sentía que todavía no era el momento, no estaban preparadas… Korra estaba a las puertas de una competencia internacional ahora que había ganado las nacionales y ella debía culminar su Doctorado… sin mencionar que quería ir al sur a pedir en matrimonio la mano de la Omega a su Sire, y obviamente debía darse la ceremonia, una ceremonia que quería fuese hermosa para su bella novia…

No, definitivamente no. Las cosas debían hacerse bien.

¿Pero cómo se lo explicaría a Korra? ¿Se enojaría por no querer criar ahora?

No, debía confiar en que la asertiva racionalidad de su pareja se sobrepondría a la calentura.

—Oh Korra… pues… te entiendo y créeme que yo también quiero… pero no es el momento amor. Tenemos que hacer las cosas en el orden correcto, culminar con los proyectos en que andamos metidas y obviamente casarnos antes de tener una camada… -La naciente risa de su contraparte interrumpió su discurso explicativo, extrañándola por su actitud - ¿Korra?

—Oh, lo siento amor -dijo secándose una lagrimilla que de la risa había brotado- es que te ves tan linda tratando de explicarte con tanto tacto- al ver la expresión confundida de su alfa, continuó- Amor, no te preocupes. No me refería a eso jajaja. Aunque me agrada saber que queremos lo mismo a futuro… sé que ahora no es el momento. De lo que yo hablaba es que no tienes que ponértelo porque yo… pues… me he estado preparando para esto… yo estoy tomando omega-anticonceptivos. -confesó la castaña, desviando la mirada.

Los ojos verdes se agrandaron y parpadeo varias veces de la impresión, pero en seguida su expresión pasó del asombro a la picardía.

Arrojó el paquetito encima de la mesilla de noche y caminó a la cama, trepando en la misma y avanzando a gatas con ademanes de felina alfa dirigiéndose a su presa.

—Oh… Así que mi linda omega estaba esperando ansiosamente esto… ¿No? -mencionó abriendo las piernas de su novia y colocándose arrodillada entre ellas. -Tan ansiosa que incluso está preparada para recibir mi carga en su matriz… - Sin interrumpir el penetrante contacto visual comenzó a acariciar con sus largos dedos encima del monte de venus de Korra, jugando con sus abundantes rizos negros y luego pasando a acariciar la mojada raja de arriba hacia abajo… ¿Desde cuando estás preparándote?

—D-desde mi último periodo- confesó la omega, avergonzada y deseosa de más contacto, poniendo esfuerzo en no mover sus caderas para sentir mejor el toque de aquellos delirantes dedos.

—Mmmh, interesante… eso fue hace unas dos semanas ¿No? -mencionó haciendo ahora círculos alrededor de su clítoris, al ver que Korra estaba con la mirada perdida enfocándose en en el roce llamó su atención para que le respondiera, presionando directamente en el brote hinchado, provocando en ella un gemido- ¿No, omega?...

—¡S-sí!

—¿Sí qué?

—¡Sí, mi alfa!- al recibir otra presión directa en su palpitante botón, completó la frase

—Dos semanas esperando ansiosa ser tocada… -prosiguió con lujuria dando unos toques más en su nódulo de placer para luego bajar sus falanges entre la viscosidad y jugar haciendo círculos alrededor de la entrada de su novia -tener mi semen en tus entrañas…

—Más mi alfa- confesó la morena, agarrando las sábanas quiso comenzar a mover las caderas, pero fue detenida por la otra mano de Asami- te he querido dentro de mi desde hace mucho…

—¿Desde hace cuánto? -preguntó metiendo apenas la punta de un solo dedo

—¡Desde que te conocí!

La ansiosa respuesta de la omega fue recompensada con la totalidad del índice de Asami que comenzó a penetrarla una y otra vez de forma fluida. Pero no era suficiente.

—Más… por favor más Asami…

Entre jadeos Korra expresó su necesidad y en la siguiente embestida Asami metió el segundo dedo. La penetración de ambas falanges fue igual de fácil que con solo una, la morena estaba increíblemente húmeda y dispuesta. Con cada rápida y profunda embestida Asami se deleitaba al sentir la calidez rodeando sus dedos, el pensar que dentro de poco esa misma calidez la rodearía y vaciaría hizo que su verga palpitara de la emoción y brotara más líquido preseminal; estaba más que preparada para embestir con su miembro a la Omega y saciar su orgullo alfa pero su infinito amor y reciprocidad querían sacarle un orgasmo antes de con su falo penetrarla.

Sin embargo, no tenía paciencia para esperar mucho, así que decidió acelerar un poco las cosas.

Quitó la mano que sostenía la cadera de su novia, autorizando así el movimiento y la trasladó a su clítoris dándole frenéticos roces de un lado al otro mientras los dedos de su otra mano la seguían penetrando.

Las caderas de su novia cobraron vida y se dirigían con furia hacia la fuente de los estímulos mientras sonidos de placer salían de su boca.

Korra estaba cerca, Asami podía sentirlo; las paredes vaginales apretaban cada vez más sus dedos. El estímulo de clítoris y vagina la estaban llevando al borde, así que decidió darle la estocada final curvando sus dedos, tocando directamente aquel punto rugoso e infinitamente sensible en la pared frontal del canal de su novia. La omega de deshizo con un potente gemido.

El delicioso caudal empapó la mano de Asami que no dejó de penetrarla ni acariciar su clítoris, aunque con movimientos más lentos, para que extender el orgasmo de su amada.

Cuando sintió que las paredes vaginales habían dejado de palpitar con frenesí alrededor de sus dedos, detuvo sus movimientos y sacó lentamente las falanges del interior de su novia, llevándolas a la altura de su rostro para apreciar mejor la humedad que cubría su mano.

Mientras la omega recuperaba el aliento bajando del éxtasis de su orgasmo, observaba con una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación como Asami jugaba con la viscosa humedad entre sus dedos, abriéndolos y cerrándolos, viendo los hilillos de placer estirarse entre estos. Entrecerró los ojos sintiendo como el placer recién saciado volvía a borbotear al ver que su alfa lamía la humedad de su mano para no desperdiciar nada, finalizando con aquellos dos dedos que previamente habían estado inmersos en su canal, chupándolos con su sugerente vista clavada en los ojos de la omega.

Parecía estarlo disfrutando, sus sonidos de gusto hablaban mejor que las palabras.

La necesidad creció nuevamente, quiso ser ella la que la chupaba, quiso tener una parte de ella nuevamente dentro de sus entrañas. La parte que toda la noche había estado ansiando.

_Penetrándola._

_Partiéndola en dos._

_Destruyéndola_

_Destrozándola_

—Asami… por favor… te necesito… -imploró la omega.

Su necesidad y sumisión estaban en el aire. La alfa inhaló su esencia, había llegado el ansiado momento.

Con la misma mano que había penetrado a su novia, bombeó su rígido eje cubriéndolo de su saliva, de los restos de la venida de su novia y de sus propios jugos previos.

Apuntó la punta rojiza hacia la intimidad de su novia y sin perder el contacto visual comenzó a frotar el glande por toda la húmeda raja.

—¿Qué necesitas, omega? Dilo

—Te necesito… te necesito dentro de mi… -suplicó

La ojiverde sonrió.

—Tus deseos son órdenes

Con esas últimas palabras comenzó a introducirse en el ansiado canal.

Korra siseó ante la dolorosa y deliciosa sensación de sentirse abierta.

Si bien había sido previamente preparada con los dedos de Asami y su húmeda excitación estaba permitiendo que la polla entrara con relativa facilidad, aún así la sensación era sobrecogedora.

Hace tanto tiempo que nada más que sus propios dedos entraban en su canal (Y eso más que nada en el calor cuando ya no aguantaba más y la necesidad de tener a Asami entre sus piernas se hacía realmente insoportable), que la amalgama de sensaciones que la embargaban mientras tramo por tramo la verga se abría paso por su estrechez era simplemente alucinante.

Y por los jadeos de Asami suponía ella estaba en las mismas.

La alfa se sentía en una dolorosa gloria. La deliciosa estrechez que había abrazado la cabeza de su pene estaba poco a poco tragándose el resto de su eje.

—Korra, estás tan apretada… -mencionó extasiada, llevando ya más de la mitad de su miembro insertado haciendo leves movimientos hacia adelante y atrás para seguirse abriendo camino sin lastimar a la omega.

—Sigue Asami… quiero sentirte hasta el fondo…

La omega gruñó con fogosidad y prosiguió hasta que atravesó por completo el canal vaginal de Korra, llenándola en su totalidad con su miembro llegando a sentir con la sensible cabeza el anillo de su entrada uterina.

Korra soltó un suspiro de saciedad. Asami estaba por fin completamente dentro de sí no había espacio en sus ardientes entrañas sin la cálida presencia de la polla de su amada.

Pero con eso no bastaba quería más, deseaba más, con urgencia necesitaba todo de ella… para su suerte la alfa tenía el mismo pensamiento en mente.

La mujer de tez blanca agarró de los muslos a su omega y comenzó las lentas estocadas, sintiendo una y otra vez como la extensión de su miembro era acariciado por esas cálidas paredes internas.

Sonidos de gusto salieron de la castaña. Música para los oídos de la alfa.

—¿Te gusta tenerme dentro mi pequeña y dulce omega?

—Sí amor… sí… me encanta…

Poco a poco el ritmo fue subiendo por la necesidad de ambas. Las calmas embestidas se tornaron rápidas y sonoras cuando el choque de las caderas y el sonido del chapoteo húmedo era la pista musical de los gemidos de ambas.

El cálido interior de Korra se tornó más engrosado y palpitante, parecía querer capturar y tragar por completo el miembro para codiciosamente exprimirlo por completo.

—Te sientes tan bien, amor… -mencionó apretando los dientes, llena de lujuria.

La alfa sentía como el orgasmo de su omega se iba construyendo y ayudaba a construir el propio. Parte por parte, pieza por pieza, estocada por estocada.

Con la velocidad aumentando y el ritmo haciéndose cada vez más errático, la alfa sintió un cambio en las hormonas de su omega. Un hambre adicional.

Al parecer, aunque la vagina de la omega estaba colmada y pronta a ser inundada, aún deseaba algo más.

—Asami… dámelo…

La alfa abrió los ojos, sorprendida, sin dejar de bombearla. Sabía a lo que se refería, la necesidad también estaba en ella, de hecho era doloroso no sucumbir ante esta pero temiendo dañar a su pareja se mordía el labio inferior tratando de contenerla.

—Estas… ¿Estás segura? -Mencionó jadeante, las paredes de Korra la estaban llevando al límite de la cordura

—Sí por favor, anúdame alfa… -urgió la omega, sintiendo su orgasmo cerca.

Asami dejó salir a la bestia.

Soltó los muslos de Korra y apoyó las manos a ambos manos de su amada mientras esta envolvía las piernas alrededor de la alfa.

El choque de caderas se hizo más fuerte y prolongado, Asami embistió con rudeza, usando cada gramo de su energía.

—Mi linda y follable omega… me recibes tan bien… te daré tu recompensa.

Su nudo desde hacía tiempo se había hecho manifiesto, grande, pesado, hinchado y deseoso hasta el punto del dolor por querer estar dentro de su amor. Pero la entrada de la omega estaba tan apretada que no le daba paso.

La alfa gruñó de frustración, necesidad y lujuria.

—Vamos omega- ordenó entre jadeos con ronca voz por la excitación- ¿Acaso no quieres el nudo de tu alfa? ¿No quieres que llene ese lindo coño hasta reventarlo con mi semen?

—¡Sí lo quiero! ¡Por Raava que lo quiero! -gritó jadeante

—Entonces si tanto lo quieres, si tanto lo necesitas… ábrete a mi… déjame anudarte para que nada de mi semilla salga de ti…

Las palabras junto con una dosis extra de fuerza y feromonas dominantes alfa hicieron su cometido. Tras una potente envestida adicional, el nudo de Asami finalmente entró y sin poder contenerse, ambas gritaron mientras sucumbían ante la sensación.

Las aterciopeladas paredes internas de Korra danzaron con palpitante frenesí abrazando la virilidad de la alfa, mientras potentes chorros de esperma salían de la ansiosa hendidura del falo, pintando de blanco directamente las paredes de la matriz de la omega. El orgasmo al unísono las llevó a tocar el cielo, pero fue increíblemente devastador; el agotado y aperlado cuerpo de níveo cayó encima del sudoroso y tembloroso cuerpo moreno.

Con su palpitante pene aun soltando ráfagas calientes, que erizaban su piel, tuvo un deseo; una necesidad demasiado fuerte.

Comenzó a lamer entre el cuello y hombro de la omega intentando transmitirle su deseo y para su fortuna esta captó la idea, dando su aprobación al ladear la cabeza.

Asami la mordió. Sintió sus colmillos traspasar la tersa piel y la dulce sangre fluir a su boca.

Sintió el gemir de Korra de dolor y placer, las paredes de la omega retomaron el ritmo que había decrecido, embarcándose en un nuevo orgasmo que apretaba exquisitamente el ahora levemente exudante eje que dio un nuevo palpitar al sentir que Korra devolvía las lamidas a Asami con una pregunta tácita. Sin dejar de morder Asami hizo espacio permitiendo la acción de su amada.

Al ser mordida de vuelta, la adrenalina de la alfa se elevó y una nueva corriente recorrió su miembro haciéndola correrse una vez más mientras ahogaba un gemido en la mordida que ella misma prodigaba.

_La sensación de saciedad, plenitud y felicidad estaban completas._

_Finalmente, ambas estaban en todo plano vinculadas._

* * *

—Wow… dijo con un hilillo de voz, jadeando mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento… eso fue… asombroso… tu fuiste asombrosa… me siento tan llena de ti Asami… -mencionó con fina voz mientras apretaba a voluntad sus músculos internos produciendo que el último chorro de esperma saliera del miembro de su amada y la llenara. Dio una sonrisa complacida al escuchar un gemido de ella y por su instinto de omega presintió que su alfa estaba finalmente vacía y satisfecha.

—Fue increíble… -mencionó dando tenues besos a la marca de apareamiento mientras se regularizaba su frecuencia cardiaca y recuperaba un poco el ritmo normal de la respiración- Estuviste perfecta Korra, eres perfecta…

La alfa se movió de lado con mucho cuidado para no lastimarse ni lastimar a su amada ahora que estaban anudadas, se estiró para agarrar las sabanas que habían quedado hechas un desastre olvidado en una de las esquinas de la cama y cubrió con cariño la desnudez de ambas

Mientras el cansancio se apoderaba de sus molidos cuerpos, una leve risilla brotó de la omega causando curiosidad en su pareja.

—Un yuan por tus pensamientos- preguntó la ojiverde mientras acariciaba el vientre ligeramente abultado de su omega, lleno de la carga que había puesto en el. Entendía que no daría cachorros y que era lo mejor por ahora, pero saber que su omega portaba su semilla, elevaba su orgullo e instinto alfa.

—Oh es algo tonto… -al ver la sincera y sana curiosidad en los ojos verdes, la ojiazul decidió soltarlo- estaba pensando en Kuvira…

—¿Estás pensando en tu ex cuando acabas de tener sexo conmigo? -preguntó enarcando una ceja fingiendo seriedad.

—¡No, boba!- Korra le dio un golpecillo juguetón en el hombro que derrumbó la fachada seria de su amada, sacándole una sonrisa en esos labios en los que de tantos besos el carmín ya se había borrado- estaba pensando en algo que siempre repite y repite peor que grabadora, esa tontería de regla…

—¿La del 3 x 3?

—¡Esa! ¿También la conoces?

—Uff, Opal también no ha parado de mencionarla… dice que nosotras, nuestra relación…

—Es perfecta, sí… -completó la omega haciendo un círculo cariñoso alrededor de uno de los enrojecidos pezones de su amada- y digo, aunque sea sureña yo nunca he creído mucho en esas cosas, y aún no es que crea, pero…

—Te entiendo… -la interrumpió Asami- Yo también lo siento en mí, Korra. Esta unión contigo es especial… sé que eres la indicada, no quiero a nadie más. Tú…

—Eres mi alma gemela… -susurró completando la frase de su novia con infinito amor.

Ambas sonrieron con dulzura al saber que sus corazones estaban en completa sintonía. Era una atracción y conexión que habían sentido desde el inicio, un amor que estaba presente desde ya hace unos meses; pero esta placentera unión que acababan de tener, más allá de cualquier rol alfa-omega, fijación o juego erótico sirvió para afianzar aún más sus lazos, fundiendo no solo sus cuerpos sino también sus almas. Seguían siendo ellas mismas, seres auténticos e individuales, pero también juntas eran un ser unificado y completo ahora. Un todo.

—Te amo Korra… -susurró profundizando su abrazo mientras besaba la frente de la omega.

—Y yo a ti Asami… -correspondió con amorosa voz a su omega, mientras acurrucaba su rostro contra el aún fragante, aunque sudoroso cuello de su amada, dando un largo beso en la marca de apareamiento recién hecha.

—Feliz nueve meses… y que vengan muchos más…

—Que se hagan años…

—Que nos casemos

—Que tengamos cachorros…

—Y que pueda ver en cada amanecer el prístino azul de tus ojos, a mi lado despertar.

Un gustoso ronroneo vino de la castaña, demasiado cansada ya para seguir respondiendo con palabras, pero aun así deseosa de transmitirle a su alfa cuan feliz y complacida estaba de saber que tenían todo un camino de felicidad por recorrer, una vida juntas, apoyándose y amándose.

Al final nunca podrían saber si era cierto o falso la eficacia de ese mito… pero habían decidido creer en él. Creer en ellas. Pues lo que más ansiaban sus corazones y sus almas eran estar unidas de forma perpetua.

_Claro, habría contratiempos y problemas,_

_pero su amor inquebrantable,_

_su vínculo especial_

_se sobrepondría a cualquier barrera._

**Fin**

* * *

_¡_ _Hola!_

Bueno, originalmente esto iba a ser publicado el 14 de febrero…

También originalmente este debía ser un oneshot mucho, muchísimo más corto…

Y también originalmente debería estar haciendo deberes y no escribir obscenidades…

Pero la vida te da sorpresas, sorpresas te da la vida.

Este fic fue pensado con el único propósito de ser un promiscuo omegaverse (Mi primer omegaverse… ¡Yey!) pero de una extraña manera que aun no entiendo me las arreglé para meter mi sucia idea original recién en la página 15 del Word (ahora 17, me había olvidado de adicionar algo antes) porque aparentemente a su servidora no le cuadra el fic-porno sin historia (Me amo y me odio por eso) Así que llevo horas de horas de horas de los últimos 4-5 días escribiendo y puliendo este delicioso texto amoral con una pequeña trama cómico-cariñosa… Así que espero sea de su agrado.

¿Mi inspiración? Lo lascivo e impúdico de una relación alfa-omega Korrasami. Con el giro libidinoso de que me encanta: La idea de una Alfa Asami (para mi es la Top) y Omega Korra; y como no hay suficientes fics con estos roles, decidí crear el mío propio con casi todo lo que me gusta leer en un buen omegaverse :D

Así que aquí tienen más de 16k de inmundo y delicioso descaro.

_Saludos._

_Le chat et l’abeille._

**Author's Note:**

> Datos informativos previo a la lectura:
> 
> Este fic es 18+, en el encontrarán en mayor o menor medida de todo un poco: Omegaverse Explícito con Alfa Asami G!p (Futanari), Roles Alfa-Beta-Omega, dominio, sumisión, falocentrismo, ligera discriminación, terminologías crudas, conversaciones sucias, vellos púbicos, Nicknames suaves, kink de sobrenombres, kink de corrida, kink de preñar/cachorros, sexo oral, vaginal y si no alcancé a ponerle sexo anal fue porque el cerebro ya no me daba y no por falta de ganas. Tampoco le adicioné ciertos insultos o Nicknames/pet names más explícitos y rudos no porque no me gusten leerlos en los fics de sexo fuerte (¡Me Encantan!) sino para salvaguardar la poca decencia e imagen que me queda (¿Me queda algo después de esto?).  
> Si no te gusta algo de eso, mejor no leas el fic.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Aclaraciones de la autora previo o post lectura:  
> El mundo omegaverse es muy extenso y variado así que creo pertinente informar que la anatomía genital alfa headcanon que seguí aquí fue la siguiente:  
> Las alfas tienen una anatomía genital externa femenina normal en estado sin excitación. Cuando la alfa mujer se excita, el clítoris crece hasta formar el pene en toda regla. Sigue manifestando labios mayores, menores y abertura vaginal hasta que se forma el nudo. En el nudo los labios se engrosan y sellan para formar la fuerte base que evitará que la semilla escape de la omega.  
> El pene de los alfas es más grande que el de los betas y omegas, así mismo el pene de los betas es más grande que el de los omegas… Sí, pobres omegas.  
> Las alfas femeninas tienen genitales internos tanto de macho como de hembra, es decir que en su interior tienen testículos (aunque no tengan escroto externo manifiesto), glándulas de Cowper y todos lo demás necesario para forman el semen y expulsarlo para criar con sus parejas; pero también poseen ovarios con óvulos, útero y vagina por donde pueden concebir (aunque suelen ser mucho menos fértiles que un/una omega o beta). Dicho sea de paso que las alfas prefieren la primera opción y la penetración les causa desconfianza a menos que tengan una fuerte conexión con dicha pareja.  
> Alfas y omegas femeninas poseen senos.  
> Las omegas tendrían una anatomía normal femenina interna y externa. Los omegas masculinos se embarazan de forma anal, cuando llega el momento del coito se cierra un esfinter que va hacia el intestino y se abre otra que va a su propia versión de útero alfa masculino… esto no se muestra aquí, pero para que tengan una idea de como sería el embarazo de Bolín sea por parte de Eska o Desna jajaja.  
> Las glándulas mamarias atrofiadas de un omega masculino se desarrollan para el amamantar, pero vuelven a su forma normal cuando pasa este periodo por la baja hormonal.  
> Cualquier tipo de omega es normalmente más fértil para “hacer crecer la semilla” que un/a beta o alfa femenina.  
> Los betas son humanos normales, sin instintos marcados a diferencia de alfas y omegas.  
> Como les comento, este es mi primer fic de este tipo así que espero no haberlo hecho tan mal (también es lo más fuerte que he escrito hasta ahora en cuanto a contenido sexual explícito) y disculpen algún fallo. Si les gustó espero leer sus comentarios en los reviews (Se pueden dejar reviews sin tener cuenta ¡Pilas, apoyen la “deliciosidad”! jajaja).
> 
> Finalmente, para todos, feliz día del amor y la amistad atrasado.  
> Saludos.  
> Le chat et l’abeille.


End file.
